


Rose vs. Packers

by okokstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: #BlowJobs, #Larrystylinson - Freeform, #Smut, #americanfootball, #anal, #cuddling, #domestic, #fluff, #football, #gay, #harry, #larry - Freeform, #louis, #love, #onedirection, #packers, #packersnation, #sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okokstylinson/pseuds/okokstylinson
Summary: Basically, Louis is an attention whore and when he's not getting it he stops at nothing to have it.or the one where Louis purposely provokes Harry to distract him from his stupid American football game.





	1. Pre-Game

"The playoffs is tomorrow, should we pick up some finger foods while we're here?" Harry looked over to Louis, excitement already in his eyes for the game. He sighed and just nodded his head. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Its just that whenever you're watching them I barely ever get any attention, its like I've ceased to exist." He says as he juts out his lower lip into a pout. He truly did act like a child when he wanted to. But, all Harry did was grin as he pushed the cart towards the frozen food section. After he was satisfied with an XL frozen pizza, hot wings and mozzarella sticks the pair headed towards checkout. Louis was still in a mood as he forced Harry to carry all four of their grocery bags. Reusable of course, as the curly lad insisted. 

The drive home was much less tense, with Harry's large hand rested on Louis thigh as he drove. And maybe he noticed a head bouncing to the music in the corner of his eye, maybe he didn't. But the smile tugging at his lips said it all.

When they got home Louis helped with the bags and held the door open for him, shutting it the moment both his feet hit the floor. After messily shoving the frozen foods in the fridge he saw Harry slip out of the room. Louis grabbed a beer from the fridge and one for his husband as well, heading out into living room and turning on the television to 'Criminal Minds'. 

Harry walked into the room without a shirt on, decked out in Packers beanie, joggers, and socks as well. Louis rolled his eyes at the dance he did. 

"Why do you even bother, the games not till tomorrow."

"Its tradition, for good luck."

"I know, but could you be more obnoxious about it?" Louis hesitated for a moment, "don't answer that."

He plopped down next to Louis and grabbed one of the beers off the table, curling an arm around him after. Despite his mild irritation he curled into his touch without a second thought. He could hear Agent Morgan talking on the TV and Harry was ogling him as usual but all Louis could do was trace the feather tattoos that dipped down towards Harry's V line. The man truly was beautiful, every aspect of him. Whether it be when he was lying beneath him writhing, whispering what he needed... Or he was telling horrid jokes to the other boys to which the only laughter booming throughout the room was his own. But most of all, Louis' heart swelled whenever he looked into his eyes. The pure adoration was clear and he felt like a teenager all over again. 

The thing about Harry's eyes was they were green, but when put into a different light they seemed grey, and last but not least whenever he was next to Louis they were a different shade of blue. Ever since he'd met the boy he hadn't been able to pick between his three favorite colors. 

"What're you thinking about rose?" Louis blushed at the nickname, which in fact came from Harry always make him red. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

***

"Hmm you seem like you're in a good mood this morning mister." Louis laughed as he could feel Harry's morning wood rubbing against his navel. 

"Of course. Every morning I wake up next to you is a good morning." He said as he hiked Louis up closer to him, both of them completely naked, creating the most delicious friction. Louis groaned as he opened his eyes only to see Harry already looking at him. 

"What're you looking at perve?" 

"You. But whats new?" He cupped his cheek in his hand, admiring the stubble pricking at his fingertips and the bits of hair falling into his face. His words made Louis blush, grinning to himself.

"Oh shut up tw-" Harry's lips came smashing down on to his own for a brief moment, but enough to leave him wanting more.

"I love this, I love how I affect you so easily." Harry rubbed circles over the boy's cheeks. "Your cheeks are the color of a rosebud." Louis scrunched his nose up.

"Im not sure I like that."

"What?"

"Rosebud."

"Then just rose yeah?"

"Just rose."

"My rose."

***

The moment was sweet but what followed afterwords was more sinful than anything. 

"You." Harry smiled at him, leaning down slightly and kissing the man on the forehead. 

"Oh, so do you fancy me?" He said with his hand on his chin, acting deep in thought. 

"Not one bit." Louis laughs as Harry acts mock offended before pulling Louis completely on his lap. He grips Harry's jaw tightly before leaning down planting his lips on the other man's. Harry's lips were much plumper and darker but Louis lips slotted together perfectly, as he let out a deep satisfied sigh. 

Ever since the band went on a break the two had taken to a more domestic lifestyle with the occasional appearance here and there, and usually any celebrity would hate being out of the spotlight for so long. But the two of them were so grateful, leaving them to spend more genuine time together. If leaving for a year or two from the job of his dreams meant being with the man of his dreams more, he'd take it. There was little to be ungrateful for. 

"Do you think we go back we could..." Harry rambled off against his lips.

"Could what love?" 

"Maybe we could come out?" Harry looked at him directly, his stare so intense that Louis' breath caught in his chest. 

"You know I want to, its just what management chooses for us. You know that."

"I know, but its been years Rose." Louis could tell he was starting to get upset over the subject. Fairly so.

"We'll talk about it with Simon later okay?" He didn't let him answer before beginning to run his fingers through his quickly growing hair. It'd only been months ago that he cut it but now it looked like it did during their 'Take Me Home' tour. Tons of memories came back, their 23rd tour date was the day Harry had proposed to Louis. It seemed so long ago now that he looks back at all they've done since then. He really does miss performing, even the interviews at time. But he'll never miss the fake relationships, and having to hide from Harry.

The fans know, they always have. 'Larries' , they were his favorite. Not only were they respectful but when they noticed the boy's slip ups they cherished it, not bothered by non-believers because it was what they knew that matters. Instead of 'Larry Shippers' who were violently horrible towards anyone who even merely shut down the idea of the two band mates being together. It'd gotten sickening to Louis for awhile with the way they treated Eleanor, she was just doing her job. 

As Louis thoughts came racing towards him quicker than he could handle, he realized the man beneath him fast asleep with his hands still rested on Louis' hips. He leaned forward and peppered small kisses to Harry's eyelids, nose, cheeks and then lips. His eyes opened slowly.

"Mmm... why'd you stop playing with my hair?" He groaned only promoting Louis to look at him with fond in his eyes and a laugh at the back of his throat.

"You fell asleep my love, cmon. Lets head to bed. This couch may seem comfy now but you'll regret it tomorrow. Wouldn't want to be grumpy during your precious football game would you?" At that Harry smiled and tapped Louis thighs motioning for him to get up. He did, and took Harry's hand in his leading the both of them to their bed. 

Needless to say, the moment his curls hit the pillow he was knocked out. Louis just turned off the lights before pulling the taller lad into his chest and drifting off as well.


	2. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always gets his way.

Louis woke up shivering a little bit under the covers. Patting the space next to him only to find it empty, he realized it was game day. The smell of barbecue and cheese wafted into their room, leading him into their large kitchen. 

There stood Harry in his large Packers jersey with tight black leggings on, the sight making Louis roll his eyes fondly as he went up and pinched his ass. The high pitched squeal that emitted from the boy varied from his normal deep and raspy voice. Turning around he looked at his husband with a shit eating grin on his face. 

It was game day, and nothing in the world could've prepared Louis for the green and yellow bow tucked into Harry's curls. 

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm a very lucky husband. And I also think its going to be a very long day." Louis wrapped his small hands around Harrys neck pulling him down- 

*DING DING DING*

"Thats the the mozzarella sticks babe." He pulled away and put an oven mitt onto his hand, it was barely big enough. Louis looked at the crisp cheesy food as Harry grabbed it out of the oven, reaching out a hand to grab one just for Harry to swat at it with the mitt. "Hey you know those are for the game! And I don't want you burning that mouth of yours." 

"But-"

"No butts, except mine." He winked popping his butt out towards Louis. And he had to admit, his ass had gotten much plumper since their younger days... still nothing in comparison to his own tho. Funny to think the fans thought Louis was the bottom just because of his peach-like bum. 'If only they knew' Louis thought. 

"Mine." He pulled Harry into his arms, wrapping them around his waste and grabbing at his bum. Despite the height difference it was proportioned properly with Harry now leaned up against the counter. He attached his lips to the younger lad's, pulling a deep moan from the back of his throat that made Louis' dick twitch. After biting down on his lip, Harry grabbed one of Louis' hands from his waist dragging it slowly to his crotch thinly covered by his leggings. Louis stopped him to trace designs along his thigh teasingly before he cupped him making Harry moan into his mouth again, tongue circling around Louis'. 

"Mmm, helloooooo Rose." Harry said as he pulled back, eyes closed in ecstasy as Louis touched him exactly where he needed it. He was already embarrassingly hard, obviously his husband still had the same effect on him oh so many years later. 

"Good morning my love." Louis kissed down his neck, biting here and there making Harry gasp and grind up into his hand. 

"Its not morning anymore, you slept in." Harry barely whispered out.

The sound of the TV blared through the house from the living room. 

'FIVE MINUTES TILL GAME TIME AND AARON RODGERS SEEMS TO BE READY TO GO AS IT IS-" 

"Game time!" Harry shouted, gently shoving Louis off him making Louis groan. 

"Yay!" Louis said sarcastically before walking out of the kitchen and back to their room to find his laptop so he'd have something to do. Shuffling through the drawers he saw a package, it was a stocking stuffer Harry had gotten him for jokes knowing how much the lad despised American football. 

"This might be interesting."

*

Louis walked into the living with a book in hand instead of his laptop, Harry's eyes glued to the TV with all the foods laid out on the coffee table in front of him. He hadn't eaten anything yet since they were only ten minutes into the game. Louis carefully sat down in the recliner to the right of the couch, walking behind it to make sure Harry wouldn't see him directly. 

He pulled up the kickstand, laying his legs out. The leather was slightly cold on his thighs and bum but he knew he could manage. Grinning he looked down at himself, thigh high PACKERS socks pulled up to meet his bare skin. His cock was hard from the brief moment he'd shared with Harry in the kitchen, standing bare and proud against his stomach. The tip was hidden underneath his dark green crop top that matched the green of his socks. Trying not to touch himself, he began reading the book in his hand. In the corner of his eye he saw Harrys gaze flick over to him then the TV then back to him.

"Oh my fucking god." Harry groaned out loud, fidgeting in his spot on the couch.

"Hmm? Aren't you gonna watch your game?" He stood up and tossed the book aside, standing in the center of the TV before stretching his arms up to the sky revealing his cock completely. 

"Hell no." Harry motioned to get up but Louis 'tsked' him with his index finger, sitting down next to him.

"Go ahead." Louis pointed to the TV before grasping his dick in his hand, moaning loudly, sure to make a show of himself. He was going to have fun with this. Harry's hard eyes planted back on to the screen as Rodgers made a touchdown but he made no move to cheer. The outline of his thick cock clear from his leggings, his hands gripped tightly in his lap turning his knuckles white. 

Louis tipped his head back and moaned louder this time as he ran his thumb over the slit of his prick. He slowed himself down a bit, making sure not to get too excited. Harry's hand travelled down to his own dick, tucking his hand into his leggings barely before Louis pulled his hand away. 

"I didn't say you could touch yourself."

"But Rose-"

"You do want to be a good boy for me don't you?" Harry's eyes drifted to Louis' cock nodding his head. Louis pulled him in, kissing him with the sound of cheering in the background as the Cowboys got a field-goal. Harry panted as Louis led his mouth towards his jaw and then to his neck and then the curve of his ear, biting down harshly. Harry's hips pulled of the couch tilting into Louis' body, the front of his leggings were already wet with pre-come. Louis clawed at his hips down to his thighs and then he began massaging Harry's inner thighs. Harry was trying desperately to stay in one spot, trying to be a good boy for Louis. 

Suddenly Louis reached down and grabbed one of the mozzarella sticks, sinking his teeth into it and treasuring the flavor. Harry looked over at him eyes blown wide with lust, a deep green color. Confused as to why he stopped touching him he leaned back in closer to Louis, gently clawing at his chest. Like a cat kneading its owner. He tried not to budge at the gesture as he spoke.

"Is your game still more important than me?" 

"God no, it never was."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Then show me."

Harry turned the volume down on the TV before turning his attention back to Louis, moving himself into a comfortable straddling position on his bare lap. The only thing separating them being the thin leggings trapping Harry's cock in the most terrible way. He started grinding his hips down into Louis, even the older lad was having trouble keeping his composure over the soft fabric rubbing back and forth against him. He clawed up Harrys back as he bit down on his nipple perfectly lined up with his mouth, earning a guttural sound from Harry. He slowly crawled off of Louis' lap, knees planted on the ground in front of the couch.

He looked up at his lover with those dark green eyes and deliciously red...raw lips. As if asking if it was okay to touch him, Louis nodded before Harry grabbed his cock into his own hand. His hands were warm aside from the three rings that stood out making him gasp, but then all at once Harry had taken him into his mouth. His cheeks hollow, looking up at Louis like he was just sucking a lollypop or eating a banana, finding it just as delicious. After working his hand around for a bit on what he couldn't get in his mouth, he removed them and placed them on Louis' thighs instead. Slowly taking him whole, he felt Louis' entire body start shaking as he hit the back of his throat. He held it there for a minute, as his jaw began to ache Louis saved him. 

"God if you keep doing that I won't last long love." He pulled Harry's head off himself looking at the ruined young man with crazed hair and lips drenched. He doesn't know how he go so fucking lucky. 

"Want me to take care of you darling?" Harry immediately nodded at that, "What do you want love? Tell me." 

"Want you to touch me."

"Where?" 

Harry looked like he was going to rip hair straight out his scalp. He fucking w i m p e r e d. Louis knew that'd been enough as he lift Harry up on to the couch laying him out. Looking up at the boy through his lashes, he crawled his way up to Harry's lip and immediately kissed him. Despite the moment, both of them could sense the passion behind it. He detached their lips despite Harry's protests and his own, moving his lips down Harry's clothed chest reaching his waist line covered in that black soft cloth. Biting into the material he started pulling it down agonizingly slow past his cock, down his thighs, to his calves till using his hands to pull them off completely. Kissing his way up his legs, the moment he reached his thighs he bit down again. and again. and again. Harry's legs trembled beneath him as he went back to kissing him on the lips. 

"Please no more teasing... Just need you in me." Harry said, pushing Louis up. This lead Louis to stand up, walking over to the book he tossed aside. Reaching into it he felt the two aluminum packs being used as a temporary bookmark. He heard from behind him, "You fucking minx."

Turning around he looked at Harry in admiration till he started squirming again, and rested his legs between Harry's thighs. Ripping open the pack of lube he slicked up his fingers with half of it. Leaning down again he tucked one hand at the back of Harry's head to pull gently at his hair. He got the response he wanted as he started kissing his neck, circling his rim playfully. Louis loved the way his hips rocked down onto his finger, shoving him in deeper. He bit down sucking a hickey into his collar bone as he added another finger. 

Harry's eyes were closed, mouth open letting out pants. His hair gone in all different directions with the front bit plastered on his forehead with sweat. He looked beautiful all the time but Louis loved him like this, watching him come undone under his touch. It was all because of him. 

He started scissoring him open, adding a third when he suddenly felt that familiar spot with him. 

"Louis! Fuck. More, please!" Harry screamed out. Theres no way the neighbors missed that one. Louis started rubbing over that bundle of nerves repetitively till he knew the boy couldn't take it anymore. He removed his fingers before reaching back over to the packs and grabbing a condom. There was suddenly a hand on his.

"Mmm... no. Not this time, want to feel you. Skin against skin. Not skin against latex." 

Louis nodded at that, using the rest of the lube to slick himself up. He held himself up over Harry with one arm as he hovered his prick in front of Harry's hole. He slowly pressed in, careful to notice the way Harry's breath hitched. He sighed in relief as Louis bottomed out, giving him a moment to adjust.

This was the hardest part for Louis, holding back, especially when he was raw like this. The wet heat that enveloped his dick was better than any feeling a man could feel. But he only wanted this with Harry, no one else. He felt a tap on his shoulder before Harry smiled at him. That was his go ahead as he dragged his dick out nearly all the way before quickly snapping his hips back down into Harry. A loud 'clap' echoing through the air making Harry moan loudly as well as him. 

He pulled Harry's thighs closer to his hips and wrapped his legs around his torso as he started pounding relentlessly into the boy. His fingers gripping the hot leather couch beneath him, his finger nails looking like they were going to rip straight through the rough fabric. 

"fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck." He could hear Louis chanting, his head tilted back as he dragged his hips slowly into a figure eight, fucking deeply into him. The slow motion directly hitting his prostate. 

"Im about to-"

"Yeah me too my love." He pulled out much to Harry's surprise. "Turn over."

He immediately turned himself over before Louis was plowing back into him, using another hand to jerk him off steadily. Harry's moans and his own went in sync. All it took was hitting Harry's prostate and he was streaking all over the couch and his jersey, clenching around Louis incredibly tighter making him come as well. 

'THE PACKERS HAVE WON 34 TO 31 IN A LAST MINUTE SCORE, THEY'LL BE HEADING ON TO THE NFC PLAYOFFS AGAINST THE F-'

Harry laughed in defeat, Louis as well as he pulled himself off of Harry, falling backing on to the couch. He closed his eyes as Harry crawled on to his chest, running his fingers over the "It Is What It Is" tattoo planted directly between his collar bones.

"Fuck the packers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make this an actual fic some day.


End file.
